To Love Saiyan
by D-nasty
Summary: Escaping before their home planet was destroyed Saiyan children Naruto and Hinata were founded by the Yuuki family and lived their lives on Earth. Only to soon get caught up in all kinds of mayhem and battles involving a runaway princess. But hey, what's life without a little excitement. NaruHinaHarem!


**This was an idea presented to me by Gundam Meister Uzumaki. So be sure to give him props for it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Living on Earth

Inside what seemed to be a rocky terrain landscape were two people having a spar with each other.

The first person was a 15 year old boy having spiky dirty blonde hair that stuck out every which way(Hair color is the same as Kodaka Hasegawa's but the hairstyle looks like Goku's) with blue eyes and a nice lean muscular build wearing a orange sleeveless martial arts gi with a black short sleeved undershirt, a black sash over his waist, black wristbands, and dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces.

The second person was a 15 year old girl having long spiky dark blue hair that reached her back(Like Kid Gohan's in the beginning of the Android Saga) with pupiless lavender eyes and a very voluptuous figure with D-cup breasts wearing a purple cheongsam with white pants, a white sash over her waist, white armband, and dark red shoes white socks.

They also had brown monkey tail coming from their tailbones.

These were Saiyans, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

And in case you don't know what Saiyans are I'll give you a little lesson.

Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. A Saiyan's power level is measured as soon as they are born, if their power level is up to standard they are raised as upper-level warriors and become combatant candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as low-level warriors and become either engineers or infiltration babies.

Infiltration babies are sent off to a planet the Saiyans have selected for take over, and if the baby grows up into a warrior capable of taking over the planet they are allowed to return as a full-fledged combatant. Infiltration babies have a low survival rate.

The Saiyans while a little barbaric also had advance technology and were made smarter for it, they lived lives of their own til they were employed by a warelord tyrant by the name of Frieza who wanted to use their powers and services for himself.

This went on for years til recently Frieza felt threatened by the Saiyans and decided to wipeout them and their home planet to show his rule.

That's when Naruto and Hinata's parents decided to save them by putting them in a spaceship with everything they'll need like food, clothes, their technology and equipments, and their history to learn about their Saiyan culture. After tearful goodbyes the two children were launched off Planet Vegeta and witness their home being destroyed.

Luckily for them the explosion and their cloaking prevented them from being seen by Frieza's forces.

After spending weeks flying through space they crash landed on the planet Earth where they were founded by a small family who decided to take them in and teach then the ways of their home planet. But I'll tell you more about it later.

This went of for years as Naruto and Hinata would live lives with the family that took them in while continuing their training to be strong incase for any situation and meeting people and training along side them who could harness the energy inside of them known as ki.

Right now is was any other day as Naruto and Hinata were having their daily spar before heading off to school. And currently they were locked with their hands grasped together trying to push the overpower the other.

"Last one, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Bring it, Naruto." Hinata nodded.

Naruto and Hinata jumped away from each other before Naruto thrusted his hands out before cupping them to his side of his body while Hinata pulled her arms back and thrusted them out forwards spreading out her hands.

"Ka-me-ha-me" Naruto said as blue ki energy swirled around his hands before forming a ball in his cupped hand shinning.

"Flower" Hinata said as five yellow ki energy that looked like petals surrounded her hands before joining in the middle of her joined hands in a ball.

"HA!"

"CANNON!"

Both fired large beams of their respective energy and they clashed into one another fighting over dominance making dirt, rocks, and dust everywhere from the pressure of the attacks as Naruto and Hinata put more power into to them trying to break the struggle.

With one final burst both attacks cancelled each other out in a flash of light blinding everything. When the light disappeared there was a large crater from where the attacks meet as Naruto and Hinata eased their bodies signaling the spar was over.

"I think that does it for now." Hinata said.

"Yeah, we can stop right here." Naruto agreed.

"Alright then. I'm turning off the Danger Room." A female voice said as the rocky terrain landscape and sky environment started to flicker before disappearing leaving a large high-tech training area with white and silver walls. "Not a bad training session. You two are definitely getting more and more stronger."

Naruto and Hinata looked at the upper level of the area where an observation area was and they saw a 15 year old girl having short orange hair with golden brown eyes and a slim figure with high C-cup breasts wearing a school uniform that consists of a white short sleeved button shirt that had a green bow-tie with a yellow blazer over it, green skirt with yellow cross-hatched patterns, black foreleg socks, and brown dress shoes.

This is Riko Yuuki.

"Thanks, Riko-chan." Hinata smiled.

"We Saiyans always have to be in tiptop shape for any danger that might be out there." Naruto grinned rolling his shoulders.

"Don't I know it. I experience those dangers being on adventures with you two." Riko smirked teasingly.

Naruto and Hinata's only response was to chuckle at that as they left the training area and meet up with Riko in the observation room.

"So what was the time for this time?" Naruto asked.

"Four hours for school time." Riko said looking at the timer.

"Fours hours before school. That's pretty good. An hour more than last time." Hinata smiled in satisfaction.

"And from the looks of it you two are not even winded." Riko said.

"Thanks to our endless stamina." Naruto grinned.

"Please Naruto-kun. You have more stamina than the whole school. And even then, that's a warm-up." Riko scoffed.

"Hey blame my family's endless stamina genes not me." Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

"We know, Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled along with Riko.

"I thought I'd find you all in here." The three turned to see another 15 year old girl walking into the room having long brown hair with golden brown eyes and a slim toned figure with B-cup breasts wearing the same school outfit that Riko was wearing.

This is Mikan Yuuki, Riko twin sister.

"You and Hinata only have an hour and 30 minutes left to get ready for school, Naruto." Mikan said placing her left hand on her hip.

"Sorry, about that Mikan-chan. We lost track of time while sparing." Hinata apologized.

"I figured you would." Mikan sighed before thumbing her right hand at the door. "Now you two get to the showers while I fix breakfast."

"You got it." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked out the door with the Yuuki twins following after them.

They passed a lobby before they came to a elevator and went inside if before pressing the upward button as the doors closed and made their way to the upper level. The elevator dinged signaling they made it and the doors opened to show a living room as the four made their way out the elevator. Hinata turned back to the elevator and pressed a button on top of the downward one making a wall slid down covering the elevator doors and buttons.

Mikan made her way to the kitchen as Riko sat down on the couch to watch tv and Naruto and Hinata went to their respective rooms to get cleaned up.

After taking a 30 minute shower Naruto came out of his bathroom and got dressed in his own school clothes that consists of a white short sleeve button shirt that had a green tie with a yellow blazer over it, green trousers, and brown shoes hiding his tail in his pants. Once he was dressed Naruto grabbed his bag and exited his room to see Hinata coming up in her school uniform the same as Riko and Mikan knowing she was hiding her own tail under her shirt and they both made their way to the kitchen to see Mikan finish spreading out the food as Riko just sat down. The food was toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. Some in normal amounts while the other was large sized.

"This looks delicious as always Mikan." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. I've worked up quite an appetite." Naruto grinned.

"Well with how you and Hinata eat, one's cooking skills is put to the max." Mikan giggled.

"Who are you telling?" Riko snickered.

Everyone began eating the breakfast Mikan made before heading off to school. While Riko and Mikan were eating normally, Naruto and Hinata were eating as if the food might disappear any moment now.

"Oh man! These bacon and eggs are yummy!"

"Try mixing the pancakes and hash browns! It sends your tastebuds on a journey!"

"Hey, that toast was mine, Hinata-chan!"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun! There's plenty more!"

"Well ate least there's alot of sausages!"

"You better leave me some!"

"Everytime you see them eat it's disturbing, but you can't help yourself to watch." Riko muttered.

"Well that's a Saiyan appetite for you." Mikan laughed.

Once they were finished eating the four got there stuff locked the door and heading on towards school.

That was a pretty typical morning in the Yuuki household.

You see it was Riko and Mikan along with their parents who found Naruto and Hinata when they crashed landed to Earth. The Yuuki family was amazed to see real life aliens before their eyes and decided to take them into their home after finding out what happened to their planet and parents, feeling bad for the poor dears.

Feeling gratitude Naruto and Hinata decided they would anything they could to repay the Yuuki family. Like using their advance Saiyan technology to improve their house and make it bigger, set up defensive protocols, protecting them from thugs and gangs, heck they even taught the family how to fight after they asked them so they could defend themselves and share something with the Saiyans.

It was also there they learned that Saiyans have large appetites able to eat 30-40 times more food than humans consuming a 50 course meal or more.

Luckily the Yuuki family doesn't have to worry about any money situation from feeding the Saiyan children that would leave normal people bankrupt.

Now that we're up to speed let's continue with the story.

As Naruto, Hinata, Riko, and Mikan were walking the streets they saw someone walking up ahead of them and it was someone they recognize.

"Hey Haruna-chan!" Naruto shouted gaining the person's attention making them turn around.

It was 15 year old girl having short purple hair that had a red vertical hair clip on the left of her head with matching eyes and a nice figure with high B-cup breasts wearing the school uniform carrying a bag.

This was Haruna Sairenji, a childhood friend of theirs.

"Morning everyone." Haruna smiled stopping letting her friends walk up to her.

"How are you doing this morning?" Hinata asked.

"Going fine. Had to deal with Akiho-nee's teasing again. But nothing I can't handle." Haruna said as they began walking to school.

"What was it about this time?" Mikan asked.

"I-I rather not say." Haruna muttered looking down blushing.

"Well whatever it is, don't let it get to you." Riko assured.

"That's right. Just remember to keep you head held high." Naruto encouraged.

"Thanks guys." Haruna smiled.

They continued walking til they reached their school Sainan Metropolitan High School or simply Sainan High.

Upon entering the school Naruto was meet with the stares and whispers that accompanied his stroll. He was no stranger to them as the words 'gaijin' or 'delinquent' were thrown a lot because of his appearance.

It was a cultural act for criminals, especially young delinquents to dye their hair blond as an act of defiance hence why he had something of a bad reputation among those who didn't know him. While he would have liked that people got to know him before judging him, he didn't cared about the approval of people he didn't know.

It also didn't help that he was rather built for his age, not to mention all the fights he had gotten into with gang members over the years. Other rumors that followed as well did not help his moral standing.

The girls sighed in annoyance at the way these people were treating their best male friend.

"Sometime I wish these idiots weren't so judgmental about Naruto's appearance." Riko huffed.

"I agree. Just because he has dirty blonde hair and is more fit than other guys our age doesn't mean he's a delinquent." Haruna frowned.

"This just shows how shallow everyone is here." Mikan frowned.

"Don't you worry none, girls. Naruto-kun doesn't care about these peoples opinion. And he's not looking for their approval. He's content as long as he has people like us who care about him to stand by his side." Hinata smiled.

"You got that right, Hinata-chan. They could think I was a menace to the whole town and I wouldn't care. Just as long as I got you girls with me, I'm good." Naruto grinned wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders and the group shared a good laugh. "Now then, let's hurry up and get to class. I don't need Kotegawa-san riding my ass about being late."

"Don't we know it." Mikan giggled.

"I just need to stop by my locker real quick to get my other stuff and I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said seperating from them and walked on off to his destination.

"Well, shall we head on?" Haruna asked the others.

"Yep." Riko nodded.

"Then let's go." Hinata said as they went to class.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Uzumaki-san your actions yesterday have once again hurt the morality of this school!" A girl yelled glaring at Naruto with her arms crossed.

This girl is also 15 having long black hair with dark brown eyes and a delicious figure with D-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform.

This was Yui Kotegawa, a semi on and off again friend of Naruto's.

She was also the head of the school disciplinary committee and was far stricter than any individual in the school. She was a desire of many of the school boys, only being put off because of her attitude and hatred of all things perverted.

"I didn't start that fight. Those jerks were picking on some middle school girls. I had to do something." Naruto countered as he grabbed his things and closed his locker.

He tried to hurry and grab his things to get to class only to be stopped by Yui who began reprimanding his actions like she does every other day.

The jerks he was talking about were a new rising gang called Skull Crushers, a violent gang at that. They were attacking citizens young and old, causing property damage, and were responsible for several cases of burglary and grand theft auto.

Naruto had a few run-in with them to protect some folks they were harassing. And he was never one to like seeing people being pushed or bullied around.

"While I admit your cause was noble, the appropriate response would have been to call the authorities or at least get yourself and the girls out of there." Yui scolded.

"Awww. I didn't know you cared that much about my safety Yui-chan?" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"T-That is Kotegawa-san! I did not give you permission to refer to me so familiarly!" Yui stammered with a red face before recollecting herself. "Just know that I will be keeping an eye on you and anymore of your delinquency." She finished before taking off to her next class.

"Whatever you say, Yui-chan." Naruto chuckled rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Later in a classroom**

"With that expression on your face Kotegawa-san must have lectured you again huh?" A boy said sitting on a desk beside Naruto grinning.

Said boy was 15 having spiky black hair which is standing up that had a turf on his forehead with matching eyes wearing the school boy uniform.

This was Kenichi Saruyama, an acquaintance of Naruto's at best as he was a lecherous boy with no luck when it came to the fairer sex.

Naruto's only reply to him was a grunt.

"You would think that Yui-san knew Naruto-kun better than that." Hinata said sitting on Naruto's desk.

"Not when she sees things as either immoral or shameless." Riko deadpanned sitting in her seat behind Naruto.

"Well she is the head of the school disciplinary committee." Haruna said as she was standing up.

"That don't mean she has to hound Naruto-kun." Mikan frowned standing up beside her.

"Well I can't break the cycle after all. Day starts getting chewed out by Yui-chan for shamelessness. Day continues when Risa-chan shows up and adds fuel to the fire." Naruto sighed leaning back in his chair.

"What's this? I believe I hear my name being called." A flirty tone spoke up.

Naruto turned his head to see a 15 year old girl having light brown hair that went to her shoulders with brown eyes and a curvaceous figure with C-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform.

This was Risa Momioka, another childhood friend of Naruto's.

If there was a way one would subscribe Risa, it was fun-loving, mischievous and perverted, given the fact Naruto knew her for a long time now and can expect her to bring the mayhem in his everyday life. She often found herself in trouble when it came to keeping boys at bay. That of course would leave to him saving her when they got too persistent and beating them to the ground, which made Risa swoon and tease him about being a knight and shining armor and as a princess she should rewards him.

Although he found her a handful at times, Naruto couldn't imagine a life without her as she could bring the fun in her own special way.

Beside her was another 15 year old girl having dark brown hair in two pigtails with light brown eyes that had glasses over them and a tight figure with B-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform.

This was Mio Sawada, Risa's best friend and a close friend of Naruto's.

She had been the newest addition of their little group, having met Risa a few years ago. At first Naruto thought she was a shy and sweet girl, with her two pig tails hair style and glasses and warm brown eyes. The dark haired girl proved him wrong when it turns out she was almost perverted as Risa. Thankfully she never really teased him like Risa does. It was one he found out she was a part time waitress of the maid café and promised not to tell anyone about it, from there the two really bonded and became close friends.

"Just saying how you make my days hectic with your antics, Risa-chan." Naruto smiled shaking his head.

"Oh you know you love me." Risa teased sticking out her tongue.

"Love is such a strong word." Naruto teased back.

"Jerk." Risa smiled bumping his shoulder with her hips.

"I try." Naruto chuckled before looking at Mio. "How are you doing today, Mio-chan?"

"Oh you know me. Living life and not really complaining." Mio giggled.

"I feel that." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, everyone into your seats so we can begin class." The teacher said walking in as everyone sat in their seats and class started.

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

Outside under a tree the gang was enjoying their lunch.

"By the way, I heard you was in the martial arts tournament a few weeks ago." Kenichi said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, but the fighters there weren't really a challenge. I practically blitz right through there." Naruto said eating a riceball.

"He's right. I was there with him and the competition wasn't impressive at all. These days the only one's who can give me and Naruto a thrill is Riko and Mikan." Hinata said.

"It's true." Riko and Mikan nodded.

"Naruto please! You got to teach me how to fight!" Kenichi begged.

"No way. Teaching you how to fight would be as irresponsible as letting Risa draw a naked picture of me." Naruto scoffed.

"Oh, I would love to do that." Risa grinned lustfully.

"Cause in point." Haruna sighed.

"What's wrong with wanting a picture of Naruto naked?" Mio asked.

"W-W-Well, nothing. B-But don't you think it would be i-inappropriate to have one?" Haruna stuttered.

"Please! You forget that Naruto has the most delicious figure! Observe!" Risa exclaimed pulling a poster out of nowhere that had a picture of Naruto in black swimtrunks showing off his physique brushing his hair back, his whole body covered in water running down his body having strong muscles everywhere. They were big, but not bulging and his body was lean showing off his sixpack abs.(Like Goku's physique.)

"HELLO!" Mio shouted drooling.

"EEP!" Haruna squeaked blushing covering her face.

"ACK!" Riko exclaimed having a rushing nosebleed making her cover her nose.

"OH COME ON!" Kenichi whinned pitifully as tears of envy were running down his face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I followed you to the riverside area one day after school where I watched you train in the river. Then after I saw you come out I took a picture of your hunking body." Risa purred.

"Risa is right, Naruto-kun. You do have a hunking body." Hinata said looking at the picture intently.

Given the fact Hinata trains with Naruto the most she has seen his body plenty of times, and each time it's a treat of it's own. Though right now seeing Naruto's body all wet and glistening with the sun shinning off him made Hinata a little hot under the collar and appreciate his body all the more.

"Agreed." Mikan nodded absolutely getting a little flushed seeing Naruto's hot body.

"I know that. But seeing this makes it look like I'm one of those body building male models that like to show off their body." Naruto groaned shaking his head.

"That reminds me. Do you think you can give me a copy of this, Risa?" Hinata asked.

"ME TOO! I WANT A COPY TOO!" Mio shouted waving her right hand in the air.

"Me three." Mikan said raising her left hand.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Riko exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah! It's wrong to have a picture like that!" Haruna said in agreement.

"Come on you two. Don't pretend you don't want a picture of this tall drink of a delicious growing boy." Risa smirked shaking the poster a little.

Riko and Haruna looked at the picture for a minute before dropping their heads in defeat.

"Fine, make me a copy." Riko huffed.

"M-Me too." Haruna whinned.

"Dammit! Naruto you got to teach me how to fight so I can have a muscular figure as well to make the ladies drool at my feet!" Kenichi begged pathetically shaking Naruto.

"Not happening." Naruto deadpanned slamming his fist into Kenichi's head making his face meet the ground.

* * *

 **Later**

The final bell rang signaling school ending as the students began to leave. Saying goodbye to Haruna, Risa, Mio, and relunctantly Kenichi Naruto, Hinata, Riko, and Mikan made their way home.

When they reached home we really got a look at it. What was once a two-storey house in the past was now a western architectural house thanks to Naruto and Hinata modifying it with their Saiyan technology. As the four made it into the house they took their shoes off and went into their room to change into their everyday clothes.

It took a few minutes, but when they were done they each came out of their respected room.

Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar and an indigo stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, white shorts held up by a gold buckle belt, and black shoes with an indigo stripe outlined in gold, similar to the style of his shirt. He also has indigo headphones on his head and having a orange ipod player around his neck.

Hinata was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff with a short yellow hooded vest over, a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist, and knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. She also has a black newsboy cap on her head and a lavender flower necklace around her neck.

Riko was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button and a dark blue collar over it, yellow shorts and orange shoes.

And Mikan was wearing a a blue top that has a medium sized collar and a blue ribbon tied around her waist, black trousers, and purple heels.

"I'm going to watch tv. My drama should be coming on right now." Hinata said heading to the living room.

"Me and Riko will be in the backyard sparing." Mikan said as she and Riko made their way to said yard.

"Yeah. I have a new technique I want to try out." Riko said.

"And I'll be in the workout room." Naruto said heading the other way.

As the hours flew by with everyone doing their own thing the day started to turn to dawn with nighttime rolling in. After awhile Naruto and Riko are sitting on the couch while Mikan and Hinata are making dinner.

Suddenly the tv started to ring like a phone and the screen split in two showing two peoples names were called. One had a name of Saibai Yuuki and the other had a name of Ringo Yuuki.

"Hey! Tou-san and Kaa-san are calling!" Riko said.

"Really?" Mikan said coming from the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Well let's answer. Been awhile since they last called." Hinata said.

"Answer calls from Saibai and Ringo Yuuki." Naruto said.

The tv screen blinked showing a 37 year old man on the left side and a 34 year old woman on the right side.

The man had slightly long and messy black hair that had a red headband around his head that says "big haul" with gold brown eyes wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

The woman had short orange hair as the ends were curled upwards that had green sunglasses in it with yellow eyes wearing a red business suit with matching heels.

These people were the married couple Saibai and Ringo Yuuki, Riko and Mikan father and mother, as well as caregivers of Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey! How are my kids doing?!" Saibai grinned.

"We're doing fine, Tou-san." Riko giggled.

"That's good. Your father and I were talking before we decided to check up on you guys." Ringo smiled.

"Thanks, Kaa-san." Mikan smiled.

"You are taking good care of the house, right Naruto, Hinata?" Saibai asked.

"You know we are." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah. No one is going to try anything funny with us around." Naruto said reassurely. "So how goes work with you two?"

"Oh things are going swimingly. The fashions I'm coming up with are all the rage and people love them." Ringo said.

"You have been using the ideas I gave you, right Ringo-san?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes! And the people love them! You make one hell of an assisstant, Hinata." Ringo smiled before pouting. "And I've told you call me Kaa-chan!"

"Gomennasai." Hinata apologized laughing.

"And business for me is going well. We're making our magna more thrilling for the readers. All who give us positive comments." Saibai said.

"Nice to know you're keeping up with your work and making excellent success." Naruto nodded.

"It would go even better if you let me do a book about your Saiyan heritage. Do you know how huge the profits would be? They would go through the roof!" Saibai whinned.

"I told you Saibai, once you finished your other manga then I'll let you make a story about the lives of Saiyans." Naruto smirked.

"Fine." Saibai pouted.

That made everyone laugh.

After talking with Saibai and Ringo more they said goodbye as they had to get back to work, but not before saying they loved them and to take care. After that they had dinner while talking about the latest school work and training regime they would be doing. Once that was done they took their baths and headed on to bed to be ready for the next day.


End file.
